Devil Fruits
Devil Fruits (悪魔の実, Akuma no Mi; literally meaning "Fruit of the Devil") are supernatural fruits of the ''One Piece'' series. They are mystical fruits found in the world that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities, depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. There are some seen only in the anime and different ones seen only in the manga. However, most of them appear in both and are crucial in the storyline where many main characters possess their powers. According to Oda, a "certain professor" will explain the complex mechanisms behind all of the Devil Fruits in the series in the near future. "I once heard that all the Devil Fruits are the Sea Devil's incarnations. If you eat one you'll gain a special ability, but you won't be able to swim for the rest of your life." :—Rex speaks to Buggy on Devil Fruits, while talking to Shanks and Teech. About Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Because encounters with them are rare (especially outside the Grand Line), a number of rumors about them have risen, making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction; Nami dismissed them as mere myths until she saw the Chop-Chop Fruit in action. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are or what they do; this especially applies to people in isolated countries, even within the Grand Line, such as those of Amazon Lily and Wano Country, and even Princess Shirahoshi of Merman Island, as none of them know about Devil Fruits, instead believing the powers bestowed to be curses or sorcery. Because of their power, if sold they can expect to fetch well over 100,000,000 berries, and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves. Of course, individual Fruits each have their differences in price, dependent on the powers bestowed, as the Op-Op Fruit is worth 5,000,000,000 berries in the black market. There are more than 100 types of Devil Fruit. One running theme with Devil Fruits, however, is the fact that they taste unimaginably bad, to the point of making it seem like the user had taken poison. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or a unique form of special trait, which they will soon become aware of; a person who has eaten a Devil Fruit and gained its powers is known as a Devil Fruit User (能力者, Nōryoku-sha; literally meaning "Ability User" or "Esper"). The Devil Fruits come in all different forms of shapes and colors, and all Devil Fruits presumably have different swirl marks or patterns on them of some kind. The only known exception is the Artificial Devil Fruit made by Vegapunk, which had ring patterns on it. There can be only one of each type of Fruit at a time. Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of the Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Despite this, the majority of those who have consumed a Devil Fruit have eaten the entire Fruit, as they are apparently unaware of this fact. Swallowing the Fruit whole, as Buggy did, has the same effect. Peeling off the skin and eating it piece by piece, such as Kaku and Kalifa did, also works. After ingesting the Fruit, the powers within affect the eater's lineage factor. Devil Fruits are the origins of the powers of some of the strongest people in the current generation of the world, including rookie pirate crews, Navy admirals, Seven Warlords of the Sea, and at least two Emperors, Marshall D. Teech and Charlotte Lingling. They are common in the Grand Line compared to the other four blues. A typical Grand Line Pirate crew will often center around a captain with a Devil Fruit ability (such as the Bellamy Pirates, the Wapol Pirates, or the Foxy Pirates), while stronger crews and organizations will often contain many Devil Fruit users (such as the Whitebeard Pirates, the Don Quixote Pirates, Baroque Works, or the Navy). Two of the Four Emperors (Blackbeard and Kaido) even take this so far as to go out of their way to gather as many Devil Fruits as possible using their own unique methods. In fact, since entering the Grand Line, nearly every single major opponent that Luffy has faced had a Devil Fruit ability, while in the East Blue he only faced two (not including Alvida, who ate her Devil Fruit later after their encounter). Like many series, One Piece Universe follows the trope that a Devil Fruit power also generally affects the clothes that the user is wearing. Paramythia Fruit users alter their clothes along with themselves automatically (for example, Luffy's shirt will never burst a button when his chest is swollen in Gear Third, Mr. 1's pants become blades along with his legs, etc.), Zoan Fruit users' clothes will fit in the same proportions after their transformation (Chopper's hat grew big when he was in Monster Point, Jabra's shoes are considerably stretched when in the hybrid form), and Logia Fruit users transform their clothes (and subsequent accessories) to their element along with themselves. Oda explained in a SBS once that if he had done it realistically, the manga would have too much unnecessary nudity. However, some users do not seem to adhere to this, such as Jewelry Bonney and Honey Queen, whose clothes do not change proportionally to their powers. It is implied that this common trait can also be extended drastically, after Devil Fruit powers have been "awakened," where the powers would not only affect a user's clothes but also their surroundings, as demonstrated first by Doflamingo when the String-String Fruit affected everything around him. Identification "We can figure out the name of a fruit by the power it gives, but the kind of power we get is completely up to chance." :—Kaku on his and Kalifa's unidentified Devil Fruits. According to Oda in a SBS, the same power of a Devil Fruit can exist more than once, though no two Devil Fruits of the same kind may exist at the same time. Several Devil Fruits have seen their consumers either die or meet unknown fates within the storyline. Whitebeard's Tremor-Tremor Fruit is still in use despite his death because Blackbeard somehow assimilated the power into himself, while Sabo has eaten Ace's reborn Flame-Flame Fruit. There exists a Devil Fruit Encyclopedia (悪魔の実図鑑, Akuma no Mi Zukan) that lists the names and abilities of all the Devil Fruits. However, only a few of them have illustrations, meaning that most Devil Fruits cannot be identified by their shape. For example, the Gum-Gum Fruit and the Dark-Dark Fruit had pictures and could be recognized prior to consumption, whereas the Bubble-Bubble Fruit and the Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe did not, and could only be determined by the abilities they granted. One individual known to utilize this book is Blackbeard, who, in his search for the Dark-Dark Fruit, studied and memorized its shape from the illustration provided within 3 years of his childhood. The Vinsmoke Family also has a copy of the encyclopedia, which Sanji read and became interested in the Clear-Clear Fruit. Natural Devil Fruits Artificial Devil Fruits Growth When a Devil Fruit user dies, their ability is reborn into another Fruit of the same kind. Instead of growing from a plant, the ability simply regenerates inside another existing Fruit, as seen when Smiley "died" and the Sala-Sala Fruit, Model: Axolotl transplanted itself into a nearby apple. Another characteristic of a Devil Fruit's growth is that the stem becomes noticeably curlier than it was when the Fruit was not endowed with the ability. In the anime, it was also shown to change its color. Fruits shown after their possessors' death * Flame-Flame Fruit Last Possessor: Portgaz D. Ace Status: Eaten by Sabo * Tremor-Tremor Fruit Last Possessor: Edward Newgate Status: Taken by Marshall D. Teech, using an unknown method. * Sala-Sala Fruit, Model: Axolotl Last Possessor: Smiley Status: On Punk Hazard, currently free. * Snow-Snow Fruit Last Possessor: Monet Status: Unknown. * Calm-Calm Fruit Last Possessor: Don Quixote Rocinante Status: Unknown. * Soul-Soul Fruit Last Possessor: Carmel Status: Unknown. * Smelt-Smelt Fruit Last Possessor: Bill Status: Unknown. * Unnamed cream fruit Last Possessor: Charlotte Opera Status: Unknown. Gallery Awakening Devil Fruit powers can, in rare occasions, be "Awakened" (覚醒, Kakusei), increasing the abilities of the user. The details of how a Devil Fruit can be awakened are so far unknown, but the increased abilities have been seen to allow significantly more power, as well as new abilities. The effects of the awakening depend on the type of the Devil Fruit. For Zoan-type powers, awakening grants the users much larger transformations than other Zoan, while also gaining even more physical strength and durability, the latter contributing to a higher recovery rate. The Jailer Beasts of Impel Down are all awakened Zoan users. "Listen up, hatchling. Devil Fruit abilities have a whole other stage to them. It’s called "Awakening"! Very rarely, an ability will "awaken", and begin to affect things other than the user's own body!" :—Don Quixote Doflamingo to Monkey D. Luffy on the new power he is displaying. For Paramythia-type powers, it allows the user to change the landscape around them to match the properties of their Devil-Fruit, and to manipulate and deform the landscape through force of will. Don Quixote Doflamingo, with the String-String Fruit, is confirmed to have awakened, and has used it to create massive amounts of string to either serve as a shield, pierce opponents with masses of string with highly compressed tips, or to simply trip-up opponents by making the ground unstable, with all but his most powerful attacks not requiring him to move his body unlike his non-awakened attacks; Luffy commented that such a feat makes it appear that it is no longer a mere Paramythia. The main difference between the effects of awakening and Devil Fruits that have been used to affect surroundings like the Ripple-Ripple Fruit or Clear-Clear Fruit is that it does not require direct physical contact to transform the landscape and the user can seemingly manipulate the landscape with their thoughts alone. Non-canonically, Guild Tesoro awakened his Gol-Gol Fruit, which instead allows him to create a complex sensory network with the the gold he has touched, allowing him to detect any movement within his city of gold. This (non-canonically) shows that each awakened Paramythia may have a different effect on their respective elements. Strengths and Weaknesses Consequences of Consumption "Regardless of the type of power, it all depends on how you use it. The chances of you weakening from it are very low. Besides, being a hammer isn't much of an inconvenience." :—Rob Lucci on Devil Fruit power. The main attraction of eating a Devil Fruit is the power bestowed upon the user, with many spending their entire lives seeking out just one specific Devil Fruit. More often than not, the benefits and uses bestowed by power far outweight the loss of the ability to swim. However, due to lack of information known by most, and with Devil Fruits that are still unknown, the average consumer plays Russian Roulette when consuming one, without knowing what Devil Fruit it may be. With no way of removing the curse, all Devil Fruits users are labeled as "freaks", "Devils", and "monsters" for the remainder of their lives. All Devil Fruit users have to be trained to a certain degree, from simple activation control to full combat techniques. "You could sell 'em for hundreds of millions. But one bite might leave you with a lifetime of problems, you know!?" :—Jabra's warning to Kalifa and Kaku. Another problem with the Devil Fruits is that a few of them offer "weird" or "useless" powers. While many citizens can be fascinated by their powers, others may leave a consumer leading a miserable life full of discrimination from those around them. However, due to the lack of information within some societies and cultures, misconceptions on how this power was achieved can lead to manipulation of individuals for that user's own purposes. Side Effects of Devil Fruits With this new power comes a weakness: the sea rejects the new Devil Fruit user and they become helpless while submerged in water (or "become a hammer," in Japanese parlance). Though the terminology is usually referring to the inability to swim a more accurate definition is that the sea water itself is the weakness as opposed to the actual motion of the body to move in the sea which simply becomes impossible once one has consumed a Devil Fruit. Not touching the water itself however will allow the user to go unaffected even if submerged, shown when the Monster Trio used diving gear to reach the sunken St. Briss, and again when the Monster Trio coated themselves in smaller bubbles of Yarukiman Tree Resin bubbles to battle the Kraken. Oda stated in an SBS that Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater. This includes the white sea surrounding Skypiea. He elaborated on this, saying that "moving" water, like rain or waves for example, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while standing water does. This was also shown first when Monkey D. Luffy was in the Boogie Powder induced rain and did not feel any of his power being slipping away, and again when on Zou, the sea water that Zunisha used to shower did not affect him despite being sea water as it was "moving" water. However, it should be noted that when Luffy used Water Luffy he was not affected in any way by the water he was holding. Furthermore a Devil Fruit user will not be restricted in the water if he or she is not physically touching the water. Sometimes the power of a Devil Fruit involves water, or at least some state of water, like the bubble power of Kalifa or the ice power of Kuzan. In that case the user will not be weakened by its own state of water but will still be weak against others states of water. Oda also said in an SBS that it is not until a Devil Fruit user is knee deep in water that they become immobilized. This is seen with the Gorgon sisters and Luffy in Boa Hancock's bath. Brook was also seen slowly losing his strength as the water levels increased in the floods in Ryugu Palace, demonstrating that being in contact with the sea does not instantly rob their strength unless it reaches a certain level. Even if a part of the user is submerged, they cannot use their Devil Fruit powers, no matter how much or how little is submerged. However, if the user's body has been permanently altered by the Fruit, then the user's ability can be manipulated by outside sources; e.g., when Luffy was knocked into and sunk to the bottom of the pool at Arlong Park, Genzo and Nojiko dove underwater and stretched his neck so his head would be above water, allowing him to respirate. It should also be noted that although all Devil Fruit users are weak against water, the power itself may still work underwater (for example, Galdino can survive underwater by creating a bowl of wax surrounding him, and the keys he creates can be used to open Sea-Prism Stone handcuffs). Luffy was also shown after the timeskip to be able to use Gear Third underwater but it did greatly reduce the strength of his attacks. Being weak against the sea proves deadly to many Devil Fruit users who are pirates and Navy sailing the Grand Line. Additionally, the use of a Devil Fruit puts users at odds with races like the mermen, and some with greater weakness to the sea than normal (such as the Shadow-Shadow Fruit whose zombies are purified with salt) are almost useless against these races. However, the Devil Fruit power will also render a Fishman or Merman just as weak in water as it would anyone else, so this advantage is only applied to one that has not consumed a Devil Fruit themselves. One of the greatest dangers created by a Devil Fruit user's weakness to water is the risk of drowning, which opponents can take advantage of this to kill even strong Devil Fruit users, like Hordy Jones tried to do while fighting Luffy underwater by popping the bubbles that protected Luffy both from the surrounding sea and his only source of air. However it should be noted that the risk of dying from drowning only applies to a Devil Fruit user if cannot breath underwater, as merman, mermaid and fishfolk Devil Fruit users are capable of breathing underwater. Recently, Jack demonstrated an unexplained ability to survive underwater without drowning. However even if a Devil Fruit user can survive underwater without drowning, they will still be rendered unable to move due to their weakness, as shown by Jack who though able to remain alive and conscious underwater was rendered unable to move while submerged. Presumably this would remain true for Merman, Mermaid and Fishfolk, as Vander Decken IX required a bubble to move about underwater, even though there was no risk of him drowning due to him being a merman. This immobility would also make such users vulnerable underwater dangers such as ocean predators as they would be incapable of defending themselves. Sea-Prism Stone, a special substance that emits the same energies of the sea, can also cancel out Devil Fruit powers through physical contact with the user. How weakened the user's movements become depends on how much physical contact the user has with the Sea-Prism Stone. The Marines use this to their advantage when imprisoning pirates in Impel Down. In addition, all other Devil Fruit users will have their powers nullified when they are grabbed by the user of the Dark-Dark Fruit. One rumor, as recounted by Jabra, is that Devil Fruits house actual devils that will fight when placed in proximity of one another. The resulting battle would destroy the users' bodies. Nevertheless, Blueno contradicted this claim, stating that Grand Line scientists have noted that the phenomenon of one's body destroying itself only occurs when one consumes two Devil Fruits. However, Marshall D. Teech was able to obtain and control two different Devil Fruit powers at the same time through an unknown method. Superiority and Unpredictability "Depending on how you use and train the ability of the Devil Fruit... It can become a strong weapon in battle." :—Crocodile's statement on his powers. As noted by Crocodile, there is no way to tell how Devil Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one other. A Devil Fruit user who normally dominates all other powers can sometimes be brought down by a power considered "weak" in comparison; one such example is the Gum-Gum Fruit unexpectedly withstanding the Rumble-Rumble Fruit's powers and the Wax-Wax Fruit unexpectedly holding back the Venom-Venom Fruit's powers. Another surprise also came when the Flame-Flame Fruit clashed against the Smoke-Smoke Fruit, equalizing with each other, and then later against the Ice-Ice Fruit with the same results. As Crocodile and Lucci stated, the power and potential of the Devil Fruits is mostly dependent on the skill and creativity of the users. Luffy was able to ingeniously devise a wide versality of rubber enhanced physical attacks, Doflamingo was able to use his string based powers for a variety of devastating offense and sturdy defense, the greatest example being Charlotte Lingling, who has extended her soul manipulation powers which is a Paramecia ability to develop two different forms of elemental manipulation by using soul based powers to create a sun and thundercloud creating fire and lightning similar to two different Logia Devil Fruits, the Rumble-Rumble Fruit and Flame-Flame Fruit. Some Devil Fruits of similar powers have been confirmed to be superior over another, though this in no way means that the superior ability user is stronger than that of the inferior's. While both the Revive-Revive Fruit and the Soul-Soul Fruit have soul related power, and the former have been shown to be highly effective against the homies created by the Soul-Soul Fruit, it is not confirmed to be superior to the other known fruit's abilities. Some Devil Fruits of similar powers have been confirmed to be superior over another, though this in no way means that the superior ability user is stronger than that of the inferior's. Confirmed superiority powers listed as: * Mag-Mag Fruit (Superior) - Flame-Flame Fruit (Inferior): Forms of heat, Magma is of a higher order than fire. * Ton-Ton Fruit (Superior) - Kilo-Kilo Fruit (Inferior): Body weight, The increase in weight by metric tons, which is 1000 kilograms. * Ice-Ice Fruit (Superior) - Snow-Snow Fruit (Inferior): Frozen states of water, Ice is a more effective freezing agent than snow. * Arms-Arms Fruit (Superior) - Blade-Blade Fruit (Inferior): Blade production, The Blade-Blade Fruit is limited to gain blade characteristics on one's body, while the Arms-Arms Fruit can create bladed weapons, along with a variety of other weapons. Devil Fruit powers are so varied and mysterious, that the powers gained from eating one can serve purposes that may transcend normal limits. Such surprising effects that Don Quixote Doflamingo believes he may find one to save Trafalgar Law from the reputably incurable Amber Lead Syndrome, showing that he places more faith in a Devil Fruit of such power than in medical science that failed to find a cure. Research Artificial Curséd Fruits :Main article: Artificial Curséd Fruits :Main article: SMILE Dr. Vegapunk, a Navy scientist, is heavily known and responsible for the research into the effects of Devil Fruits' and Sea-Prism Stone. His research has also led him to devise a method that allows an inanimate object (such as a gun or a sword) to gain the effects of a Devil Fruit (it has not yet been shown how this is done and this has been only done with the Zoan types that transform the weapon into an animal). He also managed to replicate the effects of one fruit to a certain degree, and has even created a synthesized Devil Fruit, though it was said to be flawed. Caesar Clown stated that he has done numerous experiments on his own Devil Fruit, insinuating that he managed to enhance its power after consumption. He has not yet explained what his research was or how he did it though. He also managed to create his own version of artificial Devil Fruits, whereas Vegapunk failed; these are restricted to the Zoan class, named Smile. Rumble Balls :Main article: Rumble Balls Tony Tony Chopper, during his six year apprenticeship under Dr. Kureha, created a drug called the "Rumble Ball" that enhances the effects of his Devil Fruit. Thus far he is the only one shown to have consumed it. According to him, the Rumble Ball disrupts the wavelengths of Devil Fruit forms. It is implied that the "Rumble Ball" will activate when consumed by any Zoan type Devil Fruit user, albeit with different but slightly similar effects. After two years of training and research, Chopper was able to replicate the Rumble Ball's effect without having to consume any at all (except in the case of his Monster Point, which now requires only one and is under his full control). Types of Devil Fruit All of the Devil Fruit are categorized into three types\classes. Currently, only Smash's Plasma-Plasma Fruit, which allows him to generate and manipulate plasma, and Baron Tamago's Egg-Egg Fruit, which allows him to evolve into a more powerful form after being defeated, have an undetermined class. It Is unknown whether Smash Fruit is a Paramythia or Logia' and if Tamago's fruit is a Paramythia or a Zoan. Furthermore, some secluded cultures, have no knowledge of the existence of Devil Fruit, and after consuming a Devil Fruit, may refer to their power as "Special Ability", "Magic", or even "Curse". Paramythia :Main article: Paramythia The most common of the three classes, Paramythia class Devil Fruits offer their users superhuman physical abilities or traits, such as shock wave generation and locking onto targets. Other fruits can alter features of the body such as a rubber physique or a body of blades, or the people, objects, and environment around the user, like levitating objects or turning people into toys. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as wax and poison. Zoan :Main article: Zoan The users of Zoan class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every trait affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-animal hybrid form or a twin-beast hybrid. Zoan fruits can also be transferred into weapons, such as guns or swords. There are Zoan Devil Fruits based not only on common animals, but also on prehistoric animals like dinosaurs and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are rarer than the typical Zoan fruit, with mythological said to be even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits). There also exist artificially manufactured Zoan Devil Fruits, fashioned by Vegapunk and Don Quixote Doflamingo. While Vegapunk's fruit was a the first failure, Doflamingo's fruits, renamed "SMILEs", were a success. They are manufactured in his factories using Caesar Clown's SAD, and sold to big names of the sea. Kaido of the Four Emperors even used them to create an army of Devil Fruit users. Logia :Main article: Logia The rarest of the three Devil Fruit classes, Logia class Devil Fruits offer their users the ability to transform themselves into an element, whether it be solid elements like ice or sand, liquids like mud or syrup, gases like smoke and poison gas, forms of plasma (in some cases, energies) like fire and lightning, or into a materialization of abstract concepts such as darkness. This can effectively make them intangible, making physical attacks harmlessly go through them, or allow them to be able to absorb the attack completely. They also gain every ability related to that element and gain the skill to disperse, control, and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. Unidentified Curséd Fruits Several characters were shown to posses unique abilities, and\or was confirmed to have a Devil Fruit power, yet it was not named. So far the following list of characters who are under that rule are: Canon Paramythia * Kid's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to manipulate magnetic forces. * Bonney's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows her to manipulate the age of a person and herself. It is suggested that she can not manipulate the age of inanimate objects since her victim's clothing does not change. * Hawkins' unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to create straw voodoo dolls and use them to redirect physical damage from his own body. Damage incurred by the dolls will be exhibited by those whom the doll represents. Hawkins can also transform into a straw-man. Kizaru stated that it is not a Logia. * Apoo's unnamed Devil Fruit which allows him to morph body parts into instruments and use music as a weapon. * Urouge's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to convert damage taken into strength, expanding muscles. * The unnamed Devil Fruit eaten by an unknown prisoner from Impel Down. It gave this person the ability to tunnel, and was used to create the secret floor between Level 5 and Level 6 of Impel Down, Level 5.5. * Raffit's unnamed disputable Devil Fruit, which allows him to form wings for flight. * Jozu's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to turn into diamond. * Blamenco's unnamed Devil Fruit which lets him keep things such as a giant hammer in a pocket that is in his body. * Kin'emon's unnamed Devil Fruit which transforms small items placed on a person's head into something that can be used as a disguise (based on the user's imagination and memory) which lasts until removed. Kin'emon says it relates to sorcery. * Issho's unnamed Devil Fruit that gives him the ability to manipulate gravity. * Kanjuro's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to bring whatever he draws to life. Like Kin'emon, he refers to it as sorcery. * Galette's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows her to control a fluid substance, which she can use to bind people's hands to prevent them from moving. * Mont-d'Or's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate books. He can levitate the books in midair and use them as footholds, trap his foes in their "story", making them see illusions, and even physically trap people within his books, without aging, indefinitely. * Opera's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to generate and manipulate large quantities of whipped cream. * Smoothie's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows her to wring people and things like towels to squeeze the life out of them, depicted as a liquid that can then be consumed. Zoan * X Drake's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Ancient Zoan which allows him to take the form of a dinosaur. * Minotaurus' unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a cow. * Minokoala's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a koala. * Minozebra's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a zebra. * Minorhinoceros' unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a rhinoceros. * Minochihuahua's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a chihuahua. * Marco's unnamed Devil Fruit, a Mythical Zoan which allows him to transform into a phoenix. * Onigumo's unnamed Devil Fruit that lets him sprout spider-like arms from his back as well as grow a spider's abdomen. * Dalmation's unnamed Zoan Devil Fruit which allows him to turn into a dalmatian. * Epoida's unnamed Devil type Devil Fruit, which allows him to take the form of a caterpillar. Artificial Zoan Devil Fruits * Momonosuke's unnamed artificial Zoan Devil Fruit, which allows him to transform into an eastern dragon. It was artificially created by Vegapunk, and was said to be a failure. * Sheepshead's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to transform his hands into the horns of a sheep. * Ginrummy's unnamed and unseen Devil Fruit. * Gifters Devil Fruits. Unnamed Non-Canon Devil Fruits * Chiqicheetah's unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to turn into a cheetah. * Alpacacino's unnamed Devil Fruit which gave him life and the ability to transform into an alpaca. * Grount's unnamed Devil Fruit that turns his left arm into a monstrously large Gorilla like arm, that has red fur and claws. Devil Fruits of Undetermined Class * The unnamed Devil Fruit eaten by an unknown prisoner from Impel Down. It gave this person the ability to tunnel, and was used to create the secret floor between Level 5 and Level 6 of Impel Down, Level 5.5. As other Devil Fruits have been shown to grant tunneling abilities it is unknown whether this is a Zoan or Paramythia. * Reiju's unnamed Devil Fruit. Reiju was confirmed to have eaten a Devil Fruit in the One Piece Magazine Vol.1, and while she had been shown to have some unique abilities, it is unknown which of those are Devil Fruit powered and which are scientific enhancements. * Smash's Plasma-Plasma Fruit, which allows him to generate and manipulate plasma. It is currently not known whether this fruit is a Paramythia or Logia. Named Devil Fruit Count * Paramythia: 51* (Canon), 19 (Non-Canon), 2 (SBS) * Zoan: 18** (Canon), 3 (Non-Canon), 0 (SBS) * Logia: 11 (Canon), 3 (Non-Canon), 0 (SBS) * Unspecified: 0 (Canon), 2 (Non-Canon), 0 (SBS) * Total: 80* (Canon), 27 (Non-Canon), 2 (SBS) :* '''Note': These numbers include the Float-Float Fruit, which was not named or detailed in the manga. It is deemed to be a canon fruit because Shiki's escape from Impel Down (which involved the fruit) was mentioned in the manga.'' :** '''Note': This number excludes Artificial Devil Fruits.'' Early One Piece In the original two pilots of the earlier One Piece, Luffy's Devil Fruit power, the Gum-Gum Fruit, was the power of the Gum-Gumtree that grew once every 50 years and there were no signs that other such powers existed. Translation and Dub Issues Many of the fruit names come from Japanese onomatopoeia and Japanese vocabulary. In some cases finding a suitable dub or translation name is awkward. Manga and Anime Influences The rumor that Jabra recounted about Devil Fruits housing actual devils is similar to the Hindu belief about belerics; because of this the Hindus of Northern India avoids the trees and will not sit in its shade. However, Beleric fruit is also known for its medicinal properties and is used by Hindu physicians for various ailments. The other part of Jabra's rumor about the fruit's devil tearing out and killing the consumer from within is similar to another Hindu legend, particularly the version in Villivakkam, about two asura brothers: Vatapi would take the shape of a fruit or meat and Ilvala would offer the "food" to innocent mendicants passing by. Vatapi would come out by tearing through the victim's body. However, this failed against Agastya. External Links *Devil Fruits - One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * According to Pell, there are five known types of abilities that allow the users to take flight. In the series, more than five Devil Fruits that grant the ability of flight have been seen. The exact number is debatable, and even more so since Spandam claimed that there are Devil Fruits that have yet to be cataloged, and therefore unknown. * Marshall D. Teech is the first person shown to assimilate a Devil Fruit power from a corpse of another Devil Fruit user. He is also the only person to have two Devil Fruit powers at the same time, and is currently adding more to his arsenal. ** In an SBS question, a reader asked if he could get Luffy's Gum-Gum Fruit powers by eating Luffy. Oda answered no, and that he would get food poisoning instead. * Whenever a filler Devil Fruit is going to be used in a filler arc, the writers ask permission to use it from one of the authors, Oda. In a SBS Oda described the process as "Basically, all that happens is that the anime's scriptwriters come up with powers that they want to use in the story, and I say 'Yeah, that sounds good', or 'No, sorry, I want to use that one in the future'. That's all." * Certain Devil Fruits are noted to be unique or special, even for their respective classes. Such include the: ** Rumble-Rumble Fruit, which has been deemed as one of the few "invincible" Devil Fruits. ** Dark-Dark Fruit, which has been claimed to be "unique", even for a Logia. ** Tremor-Tremor Fruit, which has been called the strongest Paramythia, equal to a Logia. ** Op-Op Fruit, which has been called the "Ultimate Devil Fruit". * Currently, only two (canon) Devil Fruit users have a Laughter Style based on their respective Devil Fruits; Perona, the user of the Hollow-Hollow Fruit (Horohorohoro), Ward Newgate the former user of the Tremor-Tremor Fruit (Gurararara), and Streusen the user of the Cook-Cook Fruit (Kukuku). ** The non-canonical villain, Breed, the user of the Pet-Pet Fruit (Petototo) and Mad Treasure, the user of the Chain-Chain Fruit (Jararara) also share this trait. * In the real world (in english), "Logia" is plural for Logion which is a saying attributed to Jesus Christ and "Zoan" which is a biblical name for Tanis. And "Paramythia" is plural for Paramecium which a single-celled fresh water animal. References Site Navigation * ... Category:Devil Fruits